


Our Happiness

by MissingRavn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Character, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingRavn/pseuds/MissingRavn
Summary: 22 year-old college student Kang Hyunggu meets 28 year-old choir teacher Jo Jinho on a dating app.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new series begins! I hope you enjoy Hyunggu and Jinho's journey.

"How do I look?" Hyunggu says as he smoothes out his shirt.

His roommate paces around him. "Uh..." he pauses, putting his hand on his chin.

"Uh what, Wooseok?"

"... Do you have to look like that?" The taller man says, scanning Hyunggu's outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Hyunggu gasps as he looks at his tie dye shirt, ripped jeans, and holographic fanny pack. Combined with his pastel blue hair and multitude of rings, his look was a bit... busy, to say the least.

Wooseok just shrugs. "Nothing." 

"Okay, fine," Hyunggu sighs as he throws the fanny pack at him.

"...So who is this guy you're meeting?"

\----------------

Jinho's tightening his belt as he hears a shriek in the living room.

"What did you guys do this time?" He yells, running into the room.

He sees two men lying on the floor, one cradling a bowl of chips.

"Oh. We almost dropped our snacks," one explains.

"Why are you guys eating my food? Don't you have food at your own home?" Jinho asks, irritated.

"But hyung... Hyuna noona is out right now, we're lonely." The blonde man pouts.

"Hyojong, Hwitaek's literally sitting next to you." 

"But we're not complete without her!" Hyojong says, clutching onto Hwitaek. 

The other man chuckles. "Gosh, you're so cheesy."

"Also, hyung, why are you wearing a belt?"

"What do you mean?" Jinho asks, looking down at his pants.

"Well," Hyojong smirks, "Aren't you going on a date? So, it's going to come off soon anyways."

Jinho turns his back on the duo and heads to the door. "And on that note, I'm leaving."  
\------------

Hyunggu arrives at the cafe a little early. He's about to sit at a table when someone taps his shoulder.

"Hyunggu?"

He turns around to see a man, dressed in a black turtleneck and a grey bomber jacket.

"... Jinho?" 

The man smiles and extends his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." 

Hyunggu tries not to gawk as he shakes Jinho's hand. He was even more beautiful than his photos. Oh. And he was shorter than expected, but that made him even cuter.

Jinho's voice snaps him out of his trance. "... Did you want to order something first, before we sit?"

After they order and sit down, Hyunggu notices the difference in both of their orders. He pokes his straw in his strawberry frappecino while Jinho sets down his iced black coffee.

Jinho notices him staring and he chuckles.   
"I assume you have a sweet tooth?" 

"I'm a sucker for sweet stuff... and not gonna lie, it's pink and cute?" Hyunggu says, nervously.

"You're pretty cute." Jinho says, nonchalantly.

"O-oh! Thanks! Uh, you're really hot..." Hyunggu mumbles, brushing his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry, I don't go on many dates..."

"It's all good. I'm a bit nervous myself." Jinho smirks.

After the initial awkwardness, Hyunggu found himself relaxing around Jinho as they talked. They really bonded over their love of the arts and being instructors, Jinho being a high school choir teacher and Hyunggu a part-time dance instructor. 

They ended up chatting for over two hours, until Hyunggu realized that he had to meet his friends for dinner soon. 

"As much as I would love to continue our conversation on what a disaster _Cats_ was, I have to go soon..." Hyunggu said, frowning.

"No problem, I've ought to go soon as well," Jinho says, checking the time on his phone.

Hyunggu awkwardly looks around. _Should I just leave now, or...?_

His thoughts are interrupted by Jinho taking his hand. "I... had a really great time today." Jinho mentions quietly, looking into Hyunggu's eyes. "Let me walk you out." 

Hyunggu's heart melts as he and Jinho walk hand in hand.

They notice rain beginning to pour as upon exiting the cafe. _Shit_.

Jinho seems to catch on to Hyunggu's expression, as he takes an umbrella out of his bag. "Here, take it. I'm driving, anyways."

"No, it's okay! My apartment's only a couple of blocks away..." Hyunggu exclaims, blushing.

Jinho opens up the umbrella and puts it in Hyunggu's hands. "You don't have a jacket. I don't want you getting wet," 

"O-oh. Thank you. I will return it right away."

Jinho comes closer to Hyunggu and chuckles. "Just give it to me on our next date?" 

Hyunggu flushes. 

"Jinho?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

Jinho nods before closing the distance between them.


	2. Cosmo

Hyunggu opens the door to his apartment to hear Yuto screaming at the TV.

"Yuto, are you okay?" Hyunggu asks, taking off his shoes.

"No, because Kaori... She just died! どうして... " He answers, grabbing a pillow.

"Alright, how about we stop watching anime for now?" Wooseok says, turning off the TV.

Hyunggu pats Yuto on the head. When his Japanese slips out, he knows Yuto's emotional. "When are Changgu and Yanan coming?" 

"Should be soon. Yanan said he left campus fifteen minutes ago, and Changgu's just picking up some fried chicken," Wooseok answers. "Okay, cool," Hyunggu says, noticing delivery pizza on the table.

"How was your date?" Wooseok asks, sitting next to Yuto who's still out of commission. "Uh," Hyunggu scratches his head. "He's... way out of my league." 

Wooseok's about to ask Hyunggu what he means when he hears a knock at the door. Upon opening said door, he's greeted by a smiley Yanan and Changgu holding bags of food. "Guess who bumped into each other?"

"Long time no see!" Yanan exclaims, patting Wooseok on the shoulder. "Yeah, it's not like we had a lecture with him yesterday or something," Changgu says sarcastically. "Woah, is Yuto in one of those moods again?" 

"Yeah," Hyunggu says, turning his head to his friend who's curled up on the couch.

Changgu walks over to the couch and takes out a bucket of chicken."Yuto-yah, look. Chicken."

Yuto perks up. "Chicken?"

"Yes, chicken. You love the drumstick, don't you?" Changgu brings a chicken drumstick to Yuto's face. Yuto hesitantly takes a bite.

"Good boy, let's chat with our friends now, how about that?" Yuto hums and gets up. _Success_.

"So, what were we talking about?" Yanan asks while taking plates out of the cupboard. "Oh about Hyunggu's new boy," Wooseok says nonchalantly.

"New boy? You have a new boyfriend?" Changgu interjects, giving each person a plate. 

"No, no, we went on one date." Hyunggu corrects. 

"How was it?" Yanan asks, beginning to stuff his face with pizza.

"Good, but..." 

"But?"

Hyunggu sighs. "I don't think we'll work out. He's... like so much more... I don't know, mature?" 

"Don't tell me he's like, fifty," Yuto says, talking for the first time since Changgu helped him out of his mood.

Hyunggu almost chokes on his chicken. "What? No! He's twenty-eight." 

"I mean..." Changgu thinks before continuing. "Twenty-eight and twenty-two is still an age gap of six years. Like, he's at the end of his twenties and you're at the beginning. I'm not surprised that you think there's a big difference in maturity."

"He just... seemed so put together and adult-like. And I'm like some kid compared to him." Hyunggu says, looking down at his plate. "He's all calm and sleek looking. Then there's me: a walking gay disaster." 

"Okay but answer me this, Hyunggu." Yanan says, pointing a drumstick at Hyunggu's face. "Do you like him? Would you want to go on another date?" 

Hyunggu blinks. "Well, yeah. He seems really nice and easy to talk to." 

"Then don't worry about it! You've met him like, once. Don't back away just because you think you're 'too childish for him' after one meeting." Yanan folds his arms. 

Hyunggu cracks a smile.

\-----------------

Jinho is hit with an eyeful of Hyojong and Hwitaek making out on his sofa when he enters the apartment. _The audacity._

"You guys are still here?" He peeks over at the two, who jump in surprise.

"We'd thought you'd be out for longer," Hwitaek answers. 

"So, how was it? The date?" Hyojong asks eagerly.

"It was okay." Jinho says flatly.

Hwitaek isn't convinced. "You say that but you're obviously thinking about it more. Also, you never told us who this person is." He pats the space next to him on the couch.

"His name is Hyunggu," Jinho sighs, sitting next to Hwitaek. "He's twenty-two."

"Ah I see," Hyojong smirks, narrowing his eyes. "That's why he's like this. A man? And younger, too."

Jinho hopes that Hyojong can't see him blush. "I just... found him interesting." 


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating of this fic! Also I'm sorry, idk how to write story progression at all

  
Hyunggu is panicking. Why? He's currently sitting in Jinho's car heading to the other man's place.

_What have you got to be so nervous about?_ He asks himself. _You're just helping him move things._

And Hyunggu was right. Jinho had invited Hyunggu to watch a movie at a local movie theatre, but after that, he had to pick up new sheet music for his classes. 

_You just had to go offer to help him move them into his house, didn't you. And I forget the fricking umbrella._

"Hyunggu? Are you alright?" Jinho's voice snaps him out of his train of thought. 

"Oh, sorry. I guess my mind wandered off." He laughed nervously.

They have an awkward conversation about the movie until they reach Jinho's apartment.

"Okay, when I offered to help you with the sheet music, I didn't think it was going to be this heavy," Hyunggu says, struggling to grip the stacks of paper.

"Hold on, let me just open the door," Jinho laughs, putting the key in the lock. When it opened, Hyunggu set the papers on the floor. "Oh thank God." 

Jinho toed off his shoes and looked over at Hyunggu with this biggest smile on his face. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute." He goes on his tippy toes to pat Hyunggu's head. "Do you want something to drink?" 

If sitting in Jinho's car made Hyunggu panic, then sitting next to Jinho on his couch was going to give him a heart attack. Hyunggu was sure Jinho was talking about something interesting, but he really couldn't focus due to Jinho's face being so close to his.

"Oh. I really like your tattoo," Jinho gestures at Hyunggu's right ear. "I never noticed it before now."

"Oh." Hyunggu says quietly, clutching his ear, with is inked with straight lines in colours corresponding to a rainbow. "I got it on my first anniversary after I came out... Like, at eighteen?" He felt a little embarrassed just thinking about it.

"So you came out at seventeen?" Jinho asks, taking a sip of ginger ale. "Wow, I feel old."

"What do you mean?" Hyunggu asks, genuinely confused.

"I didn't even know that I liked men until I was twenty-three. I always feel like I realized that I was bisexual really late. You know, compared other people in the community." Jinho shrugs.

Hyunggu puts a hand on Jinho's shoulder. "Hey, there's no specific time someone has to figure out their sexuality. Some people know right away, and some figure it out way later."

Jinho takes Hyunggu's hand off of his shoulder and intertwines it with his. " Yeah, I know... sometimes I wish that I knew earlier though. Then maybe my first kiss with a guy wouldn't be with some random dude from Grindr." He laughs.

"Oh no! That already sounds terrible..." Hyunggu nervously plays with Jinho's fingers. "I mean, mine wasn't that much better. It was with one of my friends from high school who thought that he might like guys. Spoiler alert, after that, he said he was straight." 

"Oh, geez. I'm so sorry that happened to you." 

"It's alright. It's a part of every queer person's experience." Hyunggu sighs.

Hyunggu looks over at Jinho. His bangs are spilling into his eyes, turning Hyunggu's attention to his eyelashes. His eyes seem to be looking straight into Hyunggu's soul.

"I don't know why, but I'm so fucking nervous."

Jinho looks back at Hyunggu in surprise. "Hmm? Why?"

"... I'm with a really hot guy and he's so cool and out of my league and I don't want him to think I'm weird and I'm just really fucking gay." 

Jinho laughs. "Ah, well I'm sure the guy doesn't think you're weird, he's actually really into you." He squeezes Hyunggu's hand and feels him relax. 

They glance at each other for a second in silence. 

Jinho comes closer and puts his hand under Hyunggu's chin. Hyunggu can feel his breath. 

"Is this okay?"

"Fuck yes."

That's all it takes for Jinho to press his lips to Hyunggu's. It starts off with little pecks but soon turns heated when Hyunggu impulsively brings tongue into the equation. Jinho is initially taken back, but quickly cups Hyunggu's face to kiss him deeper. "God, I've been wanting to kiss you since you came in." 

Eventually, this leads to Hyunggu on his back on the couch with Jinho on top, kissing his neck with a thigh between his legs.

"Fuck, can I suck you off?" Hyunggu asks, trying not to let out a whine.

Jinho detaches himself from Hyunggu's neck to unbuckle his belt. "Please."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyunggu, this better be something really important," Changgu says, trying to finish up a late assignment.

"How quick into a relationship should you have sex?" Hyunggu asks him with a straight face.

Changgu drops his pencil and narrows his eyes at him. "Bro. What?"

"Please, Changgu." Hyunggu clasps his hands together. "You're the only person I can talk to about this."

"Uh, I don't know if you know this, but you have roommates. And I'm trying to finish this stupid discussion sheet, which was supposed to be due yesterday." Changgu pauses. "Also, isn't Yuto pansexual? It might be better to talk to someone who you know... isn't straight?" 

"C'mon Changgu," Hyunggu whines. "Wooseok wouldn't take me seriously if I asked him. And Yuto... he's like a little kid! I can't just just put this on him. I doubt he even knows what 'sex' is." He adds finger quotations to emphasize his point. 

"Look, I would just prefer not to listen to my friend detailing his sex life." Changgu mutters, rolling his eyes. "I allowed you to come over because I thought it was some urgent matter, not to hear about Jinho's dick or something."

"I never said that I slept with Jinho," Hyunggu quips. "Yeah, but why would you be asking about sex if you didn't?" Changgu says, unamused. 

"I didn't! ...We just blew each other."

Changgu looks like he's about to explode. "Yananie! Come in here, I can't deal with horny Hyunggu!" Hyunggu hears Yanan's footsteps as he walks over, puzzled. "...Say that again?" 

"Oh come on, Changgu. It's not like you didn't sleep with Seunghee when you were dating." Hyunggu says, crossing his arms. 

"Dude. Too soon." Changgu grabs his items and quickly retreats into his room, slamming the door.

"...Mind telling me what this is all about?" Yanan asks, glancing from Changgu's door to the boy in front of him. Hyunggu sighs, running his hand through his light blue hair. 

"Jinho and I got intimate and now I'm freaking out." 

Yanan bursts out in laughter. "That's it? Man, you sound like such a virgin." Hyunggu does not look amused. 

Yanan pats Hyunggu's shoulder, trying to suppress his laughter. "Why are you freaking out? Was it that bad?" 

Hyunggu brushes Yanan's hand off. "First off, I'm not a virgin. Second of all, it wasn't bad." And before Yanan can retort, he continues. "I just felt like... maybe it was too fast." 

"Like fast as in he nutted in five seconds?" Yanan can't help letting out a little giggle. "Hyung, you know what I mean! Fast as in relationship wise!" Hyunggu tries to kick at him before he dodges it. 

"Hyunggu. Stop worrying about every little thing. There's no "right" or "wrong" time to do things, okay?"

"I know... thanks, hyung."

"Okay, great. Now get out of my house. _Someone_ pissed Changgu off so now I need to cheer his sorry ass up."


End file.
